Eternal Moonlight
by ChelseeLynneZeldaa
Summary: This is a yuri (girlxgirl) type of story. It's a bit of a differet version of twilight... But completely different. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

A/N ; This is really my first story in which I am going off without any background, (continuing from another book/series) so, It might not be that great. I've wanted to write this for a long time, and criticism on this story would be GREATLY appreciated, thanks!

(Also, I meant to title it Eternal Moonlight. I was half asleep when I did so. Sorry xD)

Chapter One

I watched my feet as I walked down the street, to high school. My 11th grade year had started back in late August, and it was now December. The snow was falling, but hadn't settled on the ground yet. I didn't feel the chill of the 35 degree weather, either. When your skin is 102 degrees, the cold weather doesn't get to you as much. However, I still had to wear a hoodie in public, at least. Act normal, don't let people know you turned into a giant dog every once in a while.

As I made my way across the parking lot, I could feel my eyes drooping. Damned patrol last night, keeping me up until three in the morning. Me, being lazy and a lover of sleep, I didn't enjoy what I had to do, but I couldn't protest much. I took Lizzie's patrol shift last night so the kid could get some sleep. My kindness is my weakness. And I knew the kid liked me, too. Truth be told, if I was truly interested in dating someone, and it wasn't awkward as hell with her being my adopted little sister, I would totally go for it. But it felt like it just wasn't right. I saw how Jason, my older brother, imprinted on a girl. When he fell for her, he was nineteen, now twenty-two, and she was 16. Her face when she saw what we were… priceless. I remember it perfectly.

Jay walked into the house, his black hair dripping from the rain outside, and he shook his head like a wet dog, making Lizzie's little sister, Katrina, laugh. I knew it would be a shame for her to have to be like us, this curse, and I hoped that maybe, somehow, poor Kat wouldn't have to face this like we all did.

I was making cereal – normally I'd cook, but I really didn't feel like it, - as he spoke, a smile on his face.

"Hey girls, you know my girlfriend Mary, right?"

We all nodded. Jesus, of course we did. All he did was talk about her and think about her, and lucky me and Lizzie, we had to hear it when we were all wolves.

"I want to show her what we really are," he paused, waiting for one of us to slap him. Our biggest secret, we told nobody, was what we were.

"She'll be over in ten minutes."

Yep, now, I wanted to punch him.

"Lizzie, we'll be right back, keep an eye on Kat.," I said to her through clenched teeth.

Jay sighed and followed me outside onto the porch. I was sure he knew how angry I was. In a angry hushed voice, I yelled at him, "dammit, Jason! You know very well we can't tell anyone about us-"

"No, Ryan. You would tell a girl if you imprinted on her, too..." he interrupted me, staring down at me. If he wasn't the alpha of this dysfunctional pack, I would fight back, but I dropped it… kind of.

I sighed spoke quietly, "Listen, if she reacts badly, or runs and tells someone…"

"Ryan, you know very well she won't do that. We can trust her," he said in an urging tone.

I simply nodded, and stared at his almost black eyes, "Fine," was all I said.

Jay nodded and opened his arms for a hug, which I gave in. Being the only true sibling, or family for that matter, that I had, we were close. He was the first to tell about my sexuality. Lizzie just heard my thoughts about Kat Von D, a tattoo artist, one night on patrol together, and came out to me as 'bisexual.' I hated those damn labels, but hey, if it's what she considers herself, fine by me.

We broke our hug and walked back inside; Liz and Kat were sitting on the couch in front of our crappy little TV, Kat sleeping on Lizzie's shoulder. They were the other two being fully related. It was Jay and I, then Liz and Kat. Lizzie being 13 and Kat being 6 was great, because Liz could watch her sister anytime, as opposed to me being stuck there. I was only two years older, but still. I smiled at their innocence they still had, I even envied them a little. Them and Jay, were the reasons why I smiled. I never did any other time, because I suffered from depression. Luckily, I was strong enough to fight through it for my family.

Liz looked up and stared at us, her eyes full of worry. I shook my head, a reassuring smile on my face.

"It's okay, Liz. Take your sister to bed for me?" I said in a pleading tone, pulling a puppy face. She laughed and got up, picking Kat up easily in her arms and carrying her to her room.

I took a deep breath and sighed, "can I eat now without you being a douche?" He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Sure, go ahead… Mini douche." I laughed under my breath and ate my cereal on the couch. That's when I heard a knock on the door; Mary. Jay let her in and hugged her, kissing her cheek. She smelled like pine, just as Jason smelled like sap; of course they were meant to be together, I thought to myself, chuckling silently.

Mary smiled at me, "hey there, Ryan." For some reason, she thought that since she was sixteen, and I was fifteen at the time, that she was incredibly older than me, and treated me like a kid, sometimes.

"Hey, brownie," I grinned jokingly at her as she mouthed the word 'Blondie' to me.

"Jay-bear-" my God, that nickname makes me die inside a little every time, but gives me good blackmail. "-said you two had something to tell me?"

I nodded at her, looking at Jason. Show her or tell her, I thought.

"More like show you, babe," he said to her, answering my silent question.

She looked more confused by the minute, but didn't seem to mind. I knew she was in love with my brother, just as he was with her, so, maybe, just maybe, she wouldn't mind this.

He opened the door again and waved his hand in front of him, being a 'gentleman' for her. I rolled my eyes and sat my empty bowl on the counter – I'd get it later – and went out behind them.

He let go of her hand unwillingly and put his hands on each side of her face, staring into her brown eyes.

"I need you to know, Mary, dear… We're a bit… Weird," he paused and chuckled nervously, "but you need to know this, because we trust you. Would you like me to show you, or Ryan?" he asked her as his eyes flicked to me for a second, then back to her as she took his hands off her face and held them in hers.

"Um… Well, I guess Ryan can," she said nervously, not knowing what was going on at all.

I sighed and walked off the porch into the now drizzle/mist of rain outside. I knew my clothes would be ripped, but at least I didn't like these ones.

I looked at them both, "ready?" I asked, and Jay nodded as Mary just stared.

I took a deep breath and hoped to get this over with quickly.

"Mary, this might scare you. What you might see… Well, it'll still be me. Don't be afraid, okay?" I tried to calm her down a bit, her heartbeat was almost that of a birds. She nodded, a shy smile on her face.

I closed my eyes and felt my body change as I focused on my soul, my other me, my wolf. I felt my body shake as my clothes ripped and flew everywhere. The shaking went from my chest and torso out to my legs, arms, and finally my head. I looked down to see gray and white paws, the black fur on my face, on my nose in front of me.

I shook my body, still getting ripped clothing out of my fur, and looked down at Mary. Being now nine-feet tall, I was sure she was frightened… But she wasn't.

She looked up at Jay and whispered to him, "can… Can I pet her?" she asked, her voice shaky, yet calm and collected at the same time.

Jay hesitated, then nodded as he let go of her hand, letting her walk over to me.

"Hey, Ryan," she smiled at me, reaching her hand out. Just to humor her, I nudged my nose against her palm. She giggled lightly, and asked to pet me. Okay, I couldn't hold back. I barked a loud laugh and nodded my head once. The bark-laugh made her jump lightly, but who wouldn't jump at that?

She reached her hand back out and stroked the fur on the side of my neck as I bent my head down. Jay was watching protectively from the porch.

She smiled and nodded, turning around to look at him, "Could be weirder."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**** I walked through the double doors into the school. My god, I hate these people. I had my headphones in, blasting music into my ears so I could attempt to drown out everything around me. I was 18 years old now, but this was my last year. I could tough it out, right? I walked through the commons area, where everybody waited until it was time for homeroom, to get a Mountain Dew at the vending machines. No line, thank goodness. I got my soda and walked to my locker from there, getting my books for the morning: Spanish binder and book, Astronomy, and Anatomy: books and binders for each. Luckily for me, I could lift 80 pounds with ease, the 15-20lbs of books were no problem.

I walked into a near-empty hallway, aside from a couple making out against the wall, and sat on the floor, my backpack next to me. Sometimes, it really sucked having heightened senses. I could smell everyone and everything: every single person had a different scent. I could hear much, much better than anybody in this school, let alone this state, and I could see everything perfectly. I heard two girls from down the hall giggling at me.

"Ohmigod, look at her hair! It's blue, its soo gross."

"Oh-em-gee, I know right? What a freaky gay kid!"

I turned to them and smiled at them, causing them both to roll their eyes and walk away. Sometimes I wanted to tell them off, but I have a short temper. For one, my hair was not blue... Just blue bangs and tips, all the rest was my natural almost-white blonde. It was shoulder-length on me, and had to stay short that way my fur wouldn't get knotted when I ran through the woods. I had bright green-blue eyes, causing me to get called the "grinch" as a child. I was naturally curvy, yet thin at the same time. A bit tall, but there is nothing wrong with that.

Another thing, I am gay, yes, I will admit that. But I still had yet to see a problem with that. My thoughts were immediately interrupted by a scent, someone's scent. It smelled... sweet. Like roses, sugar cane, honey, vanilla, all mixed into one. I was immediately drawn in. I could hear their heartbeat.. It wasn't a human's. I was immediately on guard: who, what was this? I inhaled again, and now I could smell it; vampire. It, whom I now identified as a her, simply by the fact male and female scents are different, was a human, too, though. I knew something else, however... I was feeling an incredibly strong pull to this girl. I had to see her.

I swiftly stood up, shoving my Mountain Dew into my bag and placing it all in my locker, almost slamming it in a rush to see her. I could easily trace smells, which gave me the nickname from my family: bloodhound. I heard the door close as I saw the back of someone walking away: They had long, pin-straight hair, the color of lavender, light, pale purple. She was short, compared to me, anyway, and she walked elegantly, gracefully. She reminded me of a cat, in a way. I could see she was thin, naturally, yet very, very slightly curvy. She wore black skinny jeans wit chains, flats for shoes with spikes on them, and a black hoodie.

I was no longer controlling myself really, my legs propelled themselves to follow her. As I opened the door, she turned around, facing me. I could see her face. She was pale, a light blush in her cheeks, perfectly aligned cheek bones and jaw bone, a straight nose and full lips, with dark red lipstick. Her eyes were framed in black eyeliner, mascara on her eyelashes, but I could tell she didn't need it. She had naturally brown eyebrows. Her eyes... they were stunning. One green, one brown. I didn't understand, but I didn't focus on that.

As I looked into her eyes for those few seconds, I felt myself changing on the inside. Everything that mattered before, now meant nothing. My family, my school, my job, my name, even: all nothing. This girl, the gothic beauty which stood before me was now my everything, my life. I would do anything to protect her, to save her, to keep her happy. I would do anything she wanted me to, even if it was silly and crazy to ask. I was hers, and she was mine. Everything made sense, now. It was like the planets had aligned, the girl that stood before me, now, was my universe.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I wondered if she felt it, too. But, I knew she might not. My brother explained it to me once. He told me how, if she's younger than about 15 or 16, they might not understand, care, or feel the same way. But I knew this girl had to be 16 or older, so, maybe she would? I didn't know.

She took a breath - and I knew, she could smell the wolf in me, - and ran off. I could follow her, easily, in wolf form or not. Was she scared, angry, upset? I didn't know. I followed her, but I didn't run. Maybe she didn't want to be around me, or she disliked me instantly, and, even if it hurt me, I would give her all the space she desired.

I walked with a fast pace to the woods, being able to easily track her scent there. I kept walking until I saw her; perched on a tree branch about fifteen feet above the ground. I almost worried she would fall and get hurt, but, hell, she's half-vampire, she wouldn't be hurt one bit. She looked down and leapt out of the tree, landing gracefully on her feet before me. The only thing I could do is continue to look at her again.

She was the first to speak, breaking my thoughts.

"Who are you?" her soft, beautiful voice whispered to me, not angry, but simply asking me.

"Ryan," was all I said. Maybe I should tell her my full name, I thought, "Ryan Moore." I thought that saying my middle name would be a bit... too much. She simply nodded at me, a slight smile playing on her face.

"Ellie Winters," she said, "E-L-I," she spelled it out for me, not so sure if I would spell it right, if the time came. Her voice was such a beautiful, quiet tone. I just smiled like an idiot, not knowing what to say.

"I don't talk much," she almost mumbled, holding out one of her pale hands, accompanied with black painted nails.

"Mind if I show you why?" she asked me. My god, she looked so beautiful and innocent. I just nodded, giving her my hand without question. She simply held it with hers, and I could see something, or hear it, I'm not sure what it was. I could still see and hear the woods around us, but I heard her voice, explaining to me, _I'm gifted, Ryan, from what I've noticed, at least. It's a curse, in my opinion. I can't even hold someone's damn hand without them seeing and hearing my every thought. I like this way, better, however. Easier. Faster... Why do you look at me the way you do? _

All of that happened within a second or two, her explanation. I somewhat understood what she meant, how it could be a curse and a gift. I just nodded at everything she said in her thoughts, a stupid smile still on my face. Her question, however, caught me off guard.

"I-I.." I stuttered like an idiot, not knowing exactly what to say, "Let's take a walk, and I can explain if you want," I said, and she began walking on a path, one that I haven't been on before. I walked beside her, and she asked me, _Why?_ again. I just laughed a bit, not quite sure how to explain.

"Uhm.. Well.. It's weird, really," I said, "hard to explain. Tell me about you, first. I'd like to know more about you, Eli," I asked, knowing it would buy me time to think of a way to explain it.

_I'm eight-teen, have been for a long time now. Technically, 38, _she smiled at me when she said this, probably waiting for me to freak out, but the freak-out didn't come. Truth be told, I didn't really care. Hell, I'd stop aging in a few months anyway. She continued, _No mother. Father created me, I killed my mother, poor woman, _she said all this quicker than the rest, probably wanting to not get into it, _I have a brother and a sister. Well, two sisters, really. Veronica and Salem. Both girls. Same age as me, but both vampires. Full ones. _She showed me their faces in her thoughts, and they were both decent-looking, I must admit, but not as beautiful as she was. I nodded for her to keep going, _Just moved here from Maine. Boring old place, really. Cold all the time, even though I can't feel it. I take it you wouldn't either, considering that we're both in only hoodies in the snow. _She noticed all of this, and I just nodded again, continuing to follow whatever path we were on. _Been here before, lived here for a few years. Had to move because people got suspicious. My sister killed a human, they couldn't explain it. But, I know these woods like the back of my hand, along with the rest of Jonestown, _she explained. Jonestown, this crappy old place, was a small town in southern Canada. And, by small, I mean the population is literally less than one thousand. _Now you, _she said.

I, personally, didn't think that I was interesting. But, she smiled at me, which practically melted me inside. I just nodded at her and began.

"Well... I've lived here all my life, near the coast. I'm half-werewolf. Shapeshifter, we're called. I have two sisters, adopted into the family. Abandoned by their parents, poor girls. Elizabeth and Katrina. Lizzy likes me, and, since she's adopted, she thinks it's okay. I don't agree," I heard Eli snicker a bit, but I continued, "and an older brother, Jason, I call him Jay, he's twenty-one. Our parents were killed in a car accident when we were about sixteen and twelve," I felt her sorrow and apology through her thoughts, "It's okay," I responded.

"I'm seventeen now. I dye my hair a good bit, as I see you do, too," she smiled at me, glad that I noticed. "I love music. I play piano, but only when I'm alone. I draw, too, and write. I really don't like school, I get teased a lot, for my appearance and my sexuality. I'm gay," she nodded, and told me she was too. "Should I explain why I look at you... that way?"

She nodded, and I began to explain.

**Next chapter will be up soon ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

"Well," I began, "it's-" I was interrupted by her phone ringing; she answered immediately.

"What's wrong?" she asked, "oh.. I have to be home _now_?" she looked at me, and I could see the sadness in her eyes. I didn't want to be away from her, either.

"Can I meet them? Your sisters," I said, her eyes went slightly wide and, even though her hand was still tangled with mine, I was suddenly cut off from her thoughts. All I could hear was a soft buzzing in the back of my mind, and I couldn't see anything, as though there was just a thick haze in my vision: she can shut people out anytime she wants. Was there something she didn't want me to know?

"I have someone who wants to meet you. Shes-.. No, she's not a-.. Okay, be back soon." I listened to Eli's voice as she talked to one of her two sisters, either Veronica or Salem.

"Let's go," she smiled at me, and I nodded in return. The haze kept it's place in my vision, as she didn't let me back into her head. Eli tugged on my hand softly, regaining my attention in an instant. We started walking, continuing on the path, but in a way I was never allowed to go. Her face had an expression of worry covering her beautiful smile, chasing it away. I had only known her for an hour, maybe not even that long, and I already couldn't bare seeing her upset. It seemed like her mind was preoccupied, busy on other thoughts, thoughts which she didn't think I should see.

I focused on her even breathing, her heartbeat, our footsteps on the dirt path, until we got to a small house. It was a wooden house, a small porch with two steps leading up to it, a few windows around- a nice little place. She let go of my hand, walked to the porch and opened the door, walking in and stopping as I walked in as well, closing it behind me.

What I smelled as I stood in what appeared to be the living room was a fruity-flower-sweet smell, so strong that it was to the point where it smelled terrible, making me scrunch my nose slightly. I noticed then that it was her sisters that smelled so terrible. Full vampires, Veronica and Salem.

"Girls," Eli proceeded, "this is Ryan." I heard Eli swallow hard, I assumed she knew that vampires and werewolves didn't get along too well. I knew Jay wouldn't be too happy, either.

"Ryan, these are my sisters. Salem," she motioned to one of them, amber-eyed and pale- no blush like Eli had, "and Veronica." She motioned to her other sister, the same eyes and skin as her sister, but her eyes were tinted a darker red.

"A_ wolf?_" she asked, pure hate already in her voice.

"Oh, please! You don't even know her. She's not bad-" Eli argued.

Veronica sighed and shook her head, "Eli Max Winters.." was all she said, and then she left the room.

-A.N.- Sorry for such a short chapter ;_; Reviews greatly appreciated-


End file.
